<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marked Reminder by momma_66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549583">Marked Reminder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66'>momma_66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>comment_fic written 2009-2012 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias leaves his mark on Jake at meetings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Berenson &amp; Tobias (Animorphs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>comment_fic written 2009-2012 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2009</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marked Reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original post no longer exists for this prompt but it was written for Tresa_cho, red marks circa 2009 on comment_fic.</p>
<p>I shudder even thinking of navigating ffnet after all these years on ao3 but da-amn am I glad I posted random shit there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake ran his fingers over the three cuts on his shoulder. He knew that Tobias wasn't aware that he had done it. And if he did, Jake was worried that Tobias would stop using his shoulder as a perch. Something Jake was extremely reluctant to let happen. He felt calmer with the other boy there, each squeeze a reminder, any time Tobias would let his head bump Jake's gently. All of it made Jake relax, made the decisions feel lighter. Gave him strength that he was doing things right.</p>
<p>《Were you going to tell me?》 Jake's head snapped to the window to find Tobias perched on the sill.</p>
<p>"No," Jake pulled his collar back over the marks.</p>
<p>Tobias morphed and glared at Jake, pulling his shirt out of the way to run his own fingers over the cuts his hawk-body had left. Jake resisted the shuddered that fought to release, Tobias' hands were warm on his skin. "I wont sit ther-"</p>
<p>"You can still use my shoulder, I don't mind," Jake said quickly.</p>
<p>"How many times?" Tobias gave him the hard look that had come from being a hawk.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"How many times have I left marks on you, have I scarred you?" Tobias inspected the other shoulder, leaning in closer to get a good look. His hot breath ghosted over Jake's skin and he did shudder.</p>
<p>"No," he snapped, yanking himself away from the other boy. "You've never scarred me, and you rarely leave marks. It only happens on stressful days." Which caused them to chuckle darkly, there were few days that weren't stressful. "I mean it, Tobias, it's cool."</p>
<p>Tobias looked unconvinced for a minute before reluctantly shrugging. "If you say so, but don't keep things like that from me. I would have made an effort to be gentle."</p>
<p>Jake wouldn't tell him that he wanted the physical reminder that Tobias had been there. "Okay, promise."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>